Archivo: Aensland
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: es solo de un oficial que tiene que atrapar a morrigan Aensland. Dejen reviews por favor
1. Un halloween inesperado

Un Halloween inesperado

"_Debo dejar de pensar en ella, ya me lo dijo, me odia y no quiere saber nada de mí, pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_

El teléfono sonó, y Nick se paró a contestar.

---Si diga.

…

--- ¡¿Qué?! Voy para allá.

Salió y se dirigió a su coche (un sentra gris muy bonito, 2006, con vidrios polarizados) y arranco lo más rápido que pudo. Tecleo la dirección en el GPS de la empresa y siguió las instrucciones de la fría voz femenina rumbo a la oficina que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad, antes de llegar al desierto de Nuevo México.

"_Si la agente Blaze tiene razón, Aensland debe de estar por lo menos a más de 2 kilómetros de la oficina."_

"Aensland" era un vampiro que habían capturado hacia diez años, había sido muy difícil debido a que "Aensland" podía volar.

Llegó al lugar del llamado y una joven albina, con una piel suave y blanca, lo esperaba a la entrada del gran edificio, era totalmente azul con vidrios polarizados y en el techo había un gran letrero que decía: "Empresas Roswell"

Entro y se dirigió a la parte más alta del edificio, acompañado por la joven.

--- ¿Como sucedió?--preguntó Nick con voz temblorosa.

--- Rompió las cadenas y forjó la cerradura.

--- ¿La de nivel cinco?

---Así es.

---Hablaré con el jefe para tratar de averiguar como atraparla. Eso es todo Sh'lain, es decir agente Blaze.

Se bajó del ascensor y camino hasta la parte trasera, a una oficina con paredes café claro y cabezas de animales colgadas.

--- ¿Señor?

---Pasa Nick.

---Señor tenemos un problema se ha es…--Paro al ver que Roswell asentía.

---Lo sé Nick, Aensland escapó.

---Señor yo puedo capturarla si gusta.

---No, Blaze se encargará, tu conoces a Morrigan muy bien y sabes de que es capaz, pero puedes ayudar encontrando a otra persona… a… Lilith Aensland.

--- ¿Lilith Aensland?

---Si, es la hermana de Morrigan, puede que nos ayude a recapturarla—Dijo Roswell entregando unos documentos a Nick.

---Lo haré, manténgame informado por favor.

---Esta bien, pero vete ya que el tiempo es oro.

Nick regresó a su carro y tecleó la dirección en el GPS. Llego a un edificio cerca de la torre de televisión, era un edificio antiguo, al parecer Lilith trabajaba como reportera para el periódico "New Mexico new world", lo cual era una lastima, porque al ver su joven rostro, Nick notó que no debía tener mas de quince años, debería estar estudiando.

--- ¿Lilith Aensland?

---Si ¿Quién es usted?—dijo la pequeña con una inocencia enorme.

---Soy el agente Logan del FBI—dijo mostrándole una placa.

--- ¿Estoy en problemas? ¿he hecho algo malo?

---No, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para atrapar a una fugitiva, ¿qué dices?

---No lo se.

---Vamos, te daremos protección y alimento, por favor ayúdanos.

---Dame cincuenta dólares y tenemos un trato.

---Muy bien chica ambiciosa, ayúdanos y te daré cien dólares.

---Hecho.

La chica era bastante ambiciosa, pero al final cedió. Nick la llevo a su carro y tecleo las coordenadas hacia la oficina. La chica no hablo en todo el camino, solo disfrutaba el disco de música en el reproductor del carro, a Nick le pareció extraño puesto que el disco era de heavy metal.

Llegaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Roswell. Nick entro a la cabeza, seguido de la chica.

---Tardaste mucho Nick.

---Lo se señor, discúlpeme tuve dificultades con la chica.

---Es cierto, me debes cien dólares—interrumpió la chica

---Ja, espero que no sea yo el que le tenga que pagar Nick.

---Está bien—dijo Nick sacando su cartera y entregándole el billete a la niña.

---Bien, Señorita Aensland, tenía usted una hermana mayor ¿cierto?

---Si señor.

--- ¿Cuál era su nombre?—preguntó Roswell amablemente.

---Morrigan señor.

---Ya veo, y… ¿Qué le paso?

---Murió en un accidente de coche señor. —dijo la niña entre lágrimas mientras Nick la abrazaba.

--- ¿Crees en vampiros, fantasmas u hombres lobo?

---No señor.

---Creo que deberías de empezar a creer. Nick, explícale.

---Verás Lilith, tu hermana fue mordida por un Vampiro conocido como Forde, y ahora Morrigan se ha escapado de la ciudad y necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrarla. —dijo Nick tratando de no lucir como un loco.

---…--la pequeña no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirando a los dos caballeros.

---Señor, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar un día y que nos diga mañana su respuesta.

---Si tienes razón, pero si Morrigan se ha enterado de esto es muy inseguro llevarla a su departamento. Llévala a tu casa.

---Pero señor yo…

---Yo la cuidaré señor—interrumpió la agente Blaze.

---Muy bien Sh'lain, la dejo en tus manos, retírense.

Salieron sin hacer ruido de la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor, al fondo del pasillo.

--- ¿Cómo va la investigación?

---…--Blaze no respondió.

--- ¿sigues enojada?

…

--- ¿Usted me cuidará?—preguntó Lilith.

---Si, me llamo Sh'lain.

---Soy Lilith mucho gusto.

---Cuidado al salir Lilith—dijo Nick—hay un escalón.

Salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos carros. Nick tecleó la dirección de su casa y arrancó.

"_Aensland, que extraño, recuerdo haber oído ese nombre en otro lugar."_

Al llegar a su casa, Nick se dirigió directo a su cama, con aquel pensamiento en su mente, encendió la grabadora del teléfono y escucho:

"Hola, ¿Nick estás ahí?, ¿Nick? Soy yo Lucy, solo llamo para invitarte a la fiesta de Halloween de mi escuela, te espero allá, es el treinta de Octubre. Cuídate mucho"

Era veintiocho de Octubre, si no resolvía el caso para el treinta, tendría que faltar a la fiesta de Lucy. Lucy era su mejor amiga, estudiaba su carrera en la escuela de arte, en el centro de Nuevo México. Recordaba que la última vez que lo invitaron. No había podido ir por culpa del trabajo y Lucy se había puesto muy triste. Justo el treinta de Octubre de hacía cinco años, se habían conocido y para ella ese día era como un aniversario de algo tan importante como una boda.

"_vaya, este trabajo me aleja de la única persona que considero como familia"_

Nick había perdido a su Madre y a su Padre, y Lucy se había convertido en su hermana menor, a pesar de que Nick solo le ganaba por un año.

Nick se quedó dormido esperando resolver pronto el caso e ir a la fiesta de Lucy, así no se sentiría culpable.

A la mañana siguiente Nick se despertó y escucho que alguien tocaba, se dirigió a la puerta y pregunto quien.

--- "Soy Lucy"—dijo una voz suave y tranquila.

---Voy.

---Hola Nick ¿como estas? Te traje café.

---Hola Lucy, bien gracias ¿y tú?

---Aquí nomás, que tal si vamos al cine.

---Lo siento Lucy no puedo ir, tengo que trabajar.

---Siempre trabajo, que aburrido, ¿Irás a mi fiesta?

---Aún no sé.

---Pero tú sabes cuanto me importa que estemos juntos ese día.

---Si, pero tengo un problema que resolver.

---Bueno, haz lo que puedas y ya vete a trabajar.

---Lo haré, te lo prometo, tratare de alcanzarte ese día.

---Bueno, bye—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

"_Bien hábil, ahora estás apunto de perder a tu única familia al igual que con Claire"_

Claire era la novia de Nick, pero rompieron por culpa del trabajo. Claire lo había visto con Blaze y había creído que la engañaba.

"_Engañarla con una banshee de 300 años o más, ja que tonta"_

Sh'lain era una banshee, criatura mítica que absorbía la vida de los hombres, que había decidido ayudar a los humanos a pelear contra su madre, la reina de las banshees.

Nick salió y subió a su carro, tecleo la dirección y partió.

"_Tal vez logre encontrar a Aensland antes de la fiesta de Lucy"_

El celular de Nick sonó y Nick contesto.

---Si.

---…

---Muy bien, pasaré por ella en cinco minutos.

Nick tecleó una nueva dirección y cambió su rumbo hacia la casa de Blaze. El carro de enfrente se frenó de repente y Nick tuvo que desviarse, bajó del carro y la vio, era Morrigan, sacó su arma y grito:

--- ¡Alto!, se acabó Aensland, tú vienes conmigo.

---Oblígame, guapo—dijo Morrigan con una voz sensual.

---Sabes, creí que eras más lista, nadie usa mayas moradas con alas de murciélago tatuadas de un color un poco más oscuro, con escote muy abierto, sin mencionar tus alas en la espalda y en la cabeza.

---No lo puedes evitar ¿verdad? Te gusto.

--- ¡Ja! Preferiría salir con una banshee antes de salir con tigo.

---Eso lo veremos, dile a tu jefe que no me encontrarán hasta después de la noche del treinta—dijo y salió volando.

"_bien, ahora solo debo convencer a Roswell y tal vez logre que me deje ir a la fiesta de Lucy"_

Nick le explicó a Roswell y este le dejó faltar al trabajo hasta el 1° de Noviembre con la condición de cuidar a Lilith.

Llegó el día, Lilith se había quedado con Nick, se había tenido que dormir en el sofá de la sala de televisión, era amplia y muy cómoda, así que no se molestó de dormir ahí.

La puerta sonó como a las ocho de la mañana, y Nick se paró para atender.

--- ¿Quién?

---Yo tonto, ¿Quién más?

---Voy.

---Hola ¿Cómo están tú y Lilith?

---Yo estoy bien, y Lilith sigue dormida.

--- ¿Van a ir a la fiesta?

---Si, estaremos ahí a las diez en punto.

---Bien, confío en ti.

Lucy puso dos cafés en la mesa de la entrada, le dio un beso a Nick en la mejilla y se fue.

Nick se dirigió a la puerta de la sala y llamó con unos toques leves.

---Ya voy, me meto a bañar, me preparo y nos vamos—dijo la voz de Lilith.

---Muy bien, yo haré lo mismo.

Nick se dirigió a la regadera y abrió la llave del agua caliente.

"_¿Se preguntará por qué vivo en un lugar tan grande si solo soy yo?_

Se metió en la regadera y comenzó a bañarse pensando en qué disfraz se pondría para la fiesta, y en qué se pondría Lilith, sabía que Lucy se disfrazaría de gato como todos los años, pero el solo se ponía una capa o algo así, por eso esta vez debía ir disfrazado.

Lilith salió de la sala ya lista y Nick le abrió la puerta, se llevaron los dos cafés y se dirigieron al carro para ir a la tienda de disfraces para comprar algo para la fiesta.

Llegaron y comenzaron a ver lo que tenían en la parte de halloween, a Nick le gusto una capa desgarrada y colmillos de vampiro y fue cuando se acordó de Morrigan. Lilith escogió un disfraz de bruja muy bonito y tierno. Pagó cincuenta dólares por ambos y se fueron a comer.

--- ¿Lista para la noche?

---Si, va ha ser genial.

---Ya lo creo, debiste de haber ido a la pasada todo estaba oscuro con adornos de halloween.

---Woow creí que eras un aburrido de primera.

---Créeme, aun no me conoces.

---No, pero eso quiero, digo si voy a tener que trabajar con tigo.

---Muy bien, nací el…

Estuvieron hablando hasta las ocho cuando tuvieron que salir rumbo a la fiesta.

Llegaron y mostraron los boletos para poder entrar y Lucy los esperaba en la puerta, todo empezó bien, bailaron hablaron y de pronto todo se apagó, una ventana se rompió y lo que parecía una mujer con alas entró y se abalanzó contra Lilith, era Morrigan, Nick la apartó y esta escapó por donde había entrado, las luces se encendieron y Nick se percató de que Lilith había sido mordida, por suerte parecía que podía controlar los síntomas, cosa que solo otra persona que Nick conocía podía hacer, el mismo.

Continuara…

_Feliz Halloween_


	2. vaya navidad

¡Vaya navidad!

Lilith había sido mordida, pero pronto logró controlar los impulsos de vampiro tal y como Nick lo hizo, ambos solo eran medio vampiros, no eran totalmente vampiros, pero aún así, el impulso por sangre se daba de vez en cuando.

Ya había pasado un mes, era 1° de Diciembre y Nick se dirigía a trabajar, al parecer Blaze tenía problemas con la búsqueda de Aensland y necesitaba la ayuda de Lilith, ya se habían hecho muy amigas y sabía porque Blaze estaba enojada con Nick, era toda una estupidez, solo porque Nick no había querido acompañarla en una misión a Stonage, ella ya no le hablaba para cosas que no sean de trabajo.

El escape de Aensland tenía a toda la empresa ocupada, pero no lo suficiente como para que Roswell no le diera otra misión a Nick, parecía que Roswell no quería que Nick se acercara a Morrigan, tal vez ella lo había engañado y mordido, pero Nick era aún así, uno de los mejores agentes que Lilith conocía.

La misión de Nick era encontrar a una tal Integra Hellsing, que les ayudaría a encontrar a Aensland, pero ella vivía demasiado lejos de Nuevo México, en Estocolmo, y Nick necesitaba estar en Nuevo México para navidad, se lo había prometido a Lucy.

Nick llegó al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para abordar su avión. Se quedó dormido a mitad del viaje, pensando en la fabulosa noche de navidad que tendría con Lucy y ahora con Lilith.

Llegó como lo planeado y un señor alto lo recogió.

--- ¿Señor Logan?

---Si, así es Nick Logan.

---Venga con migo, lo llevaré con mi señora integra.

---Si, muchas gracias.

El señor lo llevó hasta un castillo en medio del bosque, era enorme y el frío portón de metal se abrió, una joven muy parecida a Blaze, cabello blanco y largo con una piel blanca y suave, tenía unos lentes redondos.

---Yo soy Integra Hellsing, hija de Sir Hellsing, cazador de vampiros.

---Yo soy Nick Logan, vengo a pedirte tu ayuda para capturar un vampiro.

---Lo siento señor Logan, pero tengo mis propias tareas aquí.

---Lo entiendo, pero tal vez pueda enseñarme a rastrear a un vampiro.

---Vampiro completo ¿o solo medio vampiro como usted?

---Vaya que es buena, uno completo.

---Haré lo que pueda para enseñarte.

---Muchas Gracias.

---Pero no será nada fácil OK.

---Muy bien, enséñeme.

Integra le enseño los lugares en los que se esconden los vampiros, pero Morrigan Aensland no era cualquier vampiro, a diferencia de los demás, ella no tenía que refugiarse del sol. También le enseño como rastrear los incidentes de los Vampiros y como combatir con ellos, sin mencionar las plantas usadas para paralizarlos.

Nick estaba listo para enfrentarse a un vampiro, pero no a Morrigan, ella era muy lista, más fuerte que los otros vampiros sin mencionar su forma de atraer a los hombres, lo cual hacía mas difícil su captura.

Comenzó a aprender más y más acerca de los vampiros para poder solucionar el caso de Lilith y el suyo. Pero aún no sabía como detener a Morrigan.

Faltaban solo diez días para el veinticinco, e Integra trataba de ayudar a Nick para que aprendiera con mayor rapidez. Al parecer Nick lo sabía todo, pero decidió poner en práctica lo aprendido y capturó un vampiro.

---Bien hecho Nick, creo que estás listo.

---Eso espero, Aensland es un vampiro difícil, pero creo poder atraparla.

---Eso espero, toma esto—le dijo Integra entregándole un medallón—esto te ayudará a atraparla.

---Muchas gracias.

---De nada, pero vete, no debes llegar tarde.

---Si.

---A propósito, se que es temprano, pero que tengas una feliz navidad.

---Igualmente Integra.

Nick fue al aeropuerto para partir, tenia todo lo necesario para regresar y Lucy lo esperaría en Nuevo México para llevarlo a su casa. Y de ahí iría a la oficina para ver como había avanzado la búsqueda.

Durante su viaje en el avión, le tocó sentarse con una joven de piel tan blanca como la de un cadáver.

--- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

---No, muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

---Muy bien, si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

---Sí, gracias.

La chica se volteo y se quedó dormida.

"_parece que es… no, no puede ser, ¿una banshee en el avión?"_

Nick se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

---Ya llegamos—dijo la voz suave de la chica que tenía a lado.

---… ¿Ah? OH si, gracias.

---No de que.

---Ya se ve mejor.

---Si, dormir me ayudó.

---Bien, fue un gusto conocerla.

---Igualmente.

Nick bajó y recogió la maleta, ayudando a la joven que había conocido en el avión. Al salir, lo primero que oyó fue la dulce voz de Lucy, llamándolo. Salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió a su casa.

Llegó y se cambió de ropa para ir a la oficina. Llegó y le preguntó a Blaze por la búsqueda, pero todo seguía igual, ni rastro de Aensland. Le explicó a Roswell todo lo que Integra le había enseñado y así comenzar con la búsqueda de Aensland.

Llegó el veinticinco y Roswell los dejó descansar del trabajo y estar con la familia, pero como ni Nick ni Lilith tenían familia, fueron con la familia de Lucy, todo fue muy alegre y hermoso.

La noche terminó y Nick se dirigió a su casa junto a lilith, ya ahí comenzaron a hablar de lo bella que fue su noche, y de pronto se fueron las luces y algo, o más bien alguien… Morrigan, entro y se dirigió a Lilith y la abrazó.

---Hola Nick.

---Morrigan, esto termina aquí, estas atrapada.

---Pero yo solo quería pasar la navidad con mi querida hermana.

---No me engañas, sigues siendo perversa.

--- ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿o tu jefe?

--- ¿Qué?

Morrigan besó a su hermana y salió sin responder. Nick estaba confuso y pensaba en las palabras de Morrigan. Lilith lo abrazó y se fue a dormir.

"_No es verdad, Roswell no es malo, el protege el planeta."_

Nick se quedó dormido con ese pensamiento en su cabeza y en su sueño confeso que le creyó a Morrigan.

Nick despertó y volteó a ver a Lilith, ella solo estaba dormida, en un sueño profundo, y seguramente placentero.

El día siguiente, Nick llamó a Roswell y le pidió el día. La puerta sonó, pero esta vez la que atendió fue Lilith.

--- ¿Quién?

---Ah, hola Lilith buenos días, soy Lucy.

---Hola, pasa.

---Pondré los cafés aquí.

---Nick está dormido en su cuarto, no durmió muy bien.

---Me lo imaginaba, después de tanto vino, debe de estar muy crudo.

---Si jaja.

---Bien, debo irme llevo prisa, bye.

Lucy besó en la mejilla a Lilith y salió deprisa.


	3. tiempos oscuros

Tiempos oscuros.

"_Vaya, estos últimos meses no he podido descansar."_

Nick no había tenido mucho tiempo libre desde que Aensland lo había visitado. Debía parase temprano e ir al trabajo, pero no quería tener que irse sin que antes Lucy lo viniera a saludar, como era su costumbre.

--- ¿Señor Logan?

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy el agente Brock.

--- ¿Brock? ¿Qué sucede?

---Creo que tengo a alguien aquí con migo que conoces.

---Hola Nick—dijo una voz suave y dulce.

--- ¿Lucy?

---Así es, la encontré vagando por tu puerta.

---Yo no vagaba por ninguna puerta, el y yo somos como hermanos ¿Verdad?—preguntó Lucy.

---Así es, pasen. —dijo Nick abriendo la puerta.

---Roswell te quiere en un nuevo caso—dijo Brock soltando a Lucy.

---Muy bien, ya voy.

Nick besó a Lucy en la mejilla y le dejó instrucciones para llevar a Lilith con Blaze. Nick salió junto con Brock rumbo a la oficina.

---Necesito que vallas a las Vegas y traigas a una chica, se llama Felicia.

---No cree que ya está muy grande para tener novia, señor.

---Muy gracioso, la necesito porque es un elemento vital para el caso Aensland.

---Ya veo, ¿Cómo la reconozco?—dijo Nick a punto de reírse.

---Tiene veintitrés años, cabello azul, mas o menos de tu tamaño y seguro viste de blanco.

---Muy bien ¿Cuándo salgo?

---Ahora mismo. —dijo Roswell entregándole un boleto.

Nick fue al aeropuerto y abordó el avión que lo llevaría a las Vegas. Pero al llegar a su asiento, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha que lo había acompañado en su anterior viaje.

--- ¿La conozco?

--- ¿Ah? Oh, si, es usted, el del viaje de Estocolmo a Nuevo México ¿cierto?

---Así es, no puedo creer que me recuerde.

---Yo tampoco puedo creer que usted me recuerde.

---Soy Nick, Nick Logan.

---Me llamo Ángela.

---Mucho gusto Ángela.

---Igualmente.

---Será mejor que la deje descansar.

---Si, gracias, la veré a la llegada.

Nick se quedó dormido, soñando con Lucy, era más bien una pesadilla, todo estaba rodeado de fuego y de pronto…

--- ¿Señor Logan?

--- ¡Ahhh!, lo siento, tenía un mal sueño.

---Despreocúpese, ya llegamos.

---Si, gracias.

Nick bajo del avión en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, ayudó a Ángela con sus maletas y se dirigió a su hotel, esta ves no sería tan fácil como con Integra, ahora tendría que buscar a la chica por toda la ciudad.

Llegó a su habitación y pidió comida a la habitación, sin importarle el precio, ya que la empresa lo pagaría todo.

"_Quizás deba comenzar por los casinos, además que tan difícil a de ser encontrar a una chica que Roswell conoce."_

Llegó su comida, y Nick comió de prisa para comenzar a buscar a Felicia en el casino más famoso de todos.

Pidió un taxi y se dirigió al casino, Una vez ahí, busco a las personas que vestían de blanco, luego que tuvieran el cabello azul, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno.

Ya estaba cansado, no había encontrado nada y ya había perdido mucho dinero, así que se dirigió a su hotel muy cansado. Se dirigió a si cama y se acostó.

"_Vaya, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero nunca imaginé que tanto."_

Se quedó dormido recordando su día, un día de fracaso, el único día en el que no había podido cumplir su misión.

Nick se despertó con el sol en el rostro, se arreglo y salió a la calle en busca de Felicia, y se percató de que un carro estaba a punto de arroyar a una chica vestida de blanco con un sombrero, pero esta salto y salió intacta del accidente, eso lo dijo todo, ella era Felicia.

Nick la siguió hasta llegar a un callejón, y cuando distinguió la figura que tenía enfrente, se percató de que ella tenía lo que parecía una cola de gato, y justo en su cabeza, unas orejas de gato, un rayo alumbró todo y comenzó a llover, con el destello se dio cuenta de que su cola y orejas eran blancas.

"_Ahora veo porque viste de blanco"_

--- ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó la chica.

---Soy el agente Logan, trabajo para Roswell.

--- ¿Qué necesitan?

---Tu ayuda, Aensland se escapó y necesitamos ayuda para atraparla.

---Ya veo, dame cien dólares y será un trato.

--- ¡Ja! Veo que mi suerte con el dinero es pobre.

--- ¿Entonces?—dijo Felicia impaciente.

---Muy bien.

Nick le entregó los cien dólares y su boleto de avión, dándole instrucciones y la fecha de salida y después se separaron.

Llegó el día, nick subió al avión y vio a Felicia sentada a lado de Ángela, y al parecer, ya se estaban conociendo. Nick se sentó en silencio mientras las dos chicas hablaban.

---Hola Logan—dijo Ángela.

---Hola, buenas tardes.

---Acabo de conocer a Felicia y veo que irá con tigo a Nuevo México. Yo solo voy de paso, en realidad me dirijo a Nueva York.

--- ¿Qué eres exactamente?

---Ya veo, me descubriste, soy un ángel.

---Por eso siempre te encuentro de esta forma.

---Así es.

--- ¿Un ángel?—interrumpió Felicia.

---Si, y también sabe que tu eres mitad gato—respondió Ángela.

Estuvieron hablando y confesando secretos durante el viaje. Y al llegar Nick ayudó a ambas con su maleta. Salieron y Lucy esperaba justo en la entrada, saludó a los tres y los llevó hasta la oficina de Roswell, ahí Ángela se despidió y desapareció.

Nick llevó a Felicia con Roswell, y este le explicó lo que sucedía. El día llegó a su fin y Felicia tuvo que quedarse a dormir con Lucy.

Nick llegó a su casa muy cansado, saludó a Lilith y se fue a su cuarto para dormir, pero encontró una carta colocada sobre su cama:

_Hola Nick:_

_Ya veo que has estado pensando en lo que te dije, así es, veo todo lo que haces, lo que hacen tú, Lilith y Lucy. Y ¿Qué? ¿Has decidido de que lado estas? Deberías ayudarme, te digo que Roswell es malo, si no me crees pregúntale a Blaze que opina, ella ya sospecha de el ¿No es raro que te mantenga lejos del caso?_

_Morrigan_

La carta no decía nada más.

"_No se si sea cierto o no, pero Aensland es un problema"_

A diferencia de Lilith y Nick, Morrigan no controlaba sus impulsos de vampiro. Pero era cierto que Roswell lo había mantenido alejado del caso, pero nick ya estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido.

La puerta comenzó a sonar, Nick se despertó por el ruido y trató de pararse para atender, llegó a la puerta.

--- ¿Quién?

---No me digas que todavía crees que puede ser alguien más.

---Muy bien, ya voy.

Nick abrió la puerta y vio a Lucy junto con Felicia y las dejó entrar. Lucy colocó cuatro cafés sobre la mesa.

--- ¿Cómo está Lilith?—preguntó Lucy.

---Dormida me temo.

---Sigue siendo tan floja como siempre—dijo Felicia.

Todos rieron y se sentaron a conversar mientras tomaban los cafés.

--- ¿Felicia? ¿Eres tu?—una voz suave se escuchó desde la sala de televisión.

---Vaya, Ya despertaste Lilith, hacia mucho que no te veía.

---Si, vienes a ayudarnos con lo de mi hermana.

---Así es, vengo por lo de Morrigan.

---Y también le tuve que dar cien dólares—dijo Nick riendo.

---Ya veo de donde sacó lo ambiciosa esta niña—dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando hasta las doce, cuando Nick tuvo que salir a la oficina, subiéndose a su carro gris, lo cual era un alivio, ya que no sabía el nombre de todas las calles, y en su carro podía usar su GPS.

Nick llegó al edificio, entró y se dirigió al ascensor, subió al último piso y se dirigió al final del pasillo, entró a la oficina y esperó por Roswell.

--- ¿Logan?

---Señor, necesito unas vacaciones.

--- ¿Vacaciones?

---Si señor, estoy muy cansado como para ser de utilidad.

---Muy bien, pero serán solo de una semana.

---Gracias señor.

Nick regresó a su casa por su maleta y por Lucy, irían a Estocolmo, así podría hablar con Integra sobre lo de Roswell. Salieron de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto, pasando por unas hamburguesas para comer, el viaje duraría doce horas, no habían comido nada, y seguramente la comida sería dentro de tres horas.

Abordaron su avión y se quedaron dormidos.

---Nick, ya es hora de la comida.

Nick se despertó y observó a Lucy abriendo u comida, volteó a su propio plato y observó el pollo que tenía enfrente. Terminó de comer y volvió a dormir.

"_Vaya, que dolor de cabeza"_

Nick abrió los ojos y vio a la dulce Lucy dormida a su lado, abrió la ventana y se asomó por ella, lo que vio a continuación fue algo que lo dejó sin habla, Morrigan volaba alado del avión, lo que significada que ella también iría a Estocolmo.

"_Perfecto, ahora ella le podrá decir a Integra lo que me dijo, y si es mentira, la puedo atrapar con su ayuda."_

Nick se recargó en su asiento con ese agradable pensamiento en la mente, esperando llegar con Integra lo más rápido posible.

El avión llegó y Nick bajó para ayudar a Lucy, pero se sorprendió de ver que la joven podía con la pesada maleta sin dificultad. Tomaron un taxi para ir al hotel, era muy grande, de color blanco y la habitación tenía dos camas individuales, una televisión de plasma por satélite, minibar, una computadora y una vista preciosa que daba al castillo de la señorita Hellsing.

Nick bajó a la alberca del hotel, el agua estaba caliente, así que Nick se acostó flotando mientras pensaba, Lucy se había quedado en el cuarto, arreglándose para salir a cenar.

Salieron rumbo a un restaurante en el centro, era obvio que Morrigan los iba siguiendo, pero Nick no quiso acercarse a ella hasta llegar con integra, así evitaría conversar con ella hasta que fuera necesario.

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron mesa para dos, ordenaron y comenzaron a hablar.

---Y… ¿ya conseguiste trabajo?

---Si, como mesera de un restaurante.

--- ¿Necesitas uniforme?

---Si, pero yo lo comprare, y no te preocupes no es muy atrevido.

---Jaja.

Llegó la comida y comenzaron a comer. Al terminar se dirigieron al hotel para descansar y visitar a Integra al día siguiente. A la mitad del camino, Morrigan apareció.

---Cuidado Nick, algo oscuro está por venir.

--- ¿A qué te refieres?

---A un vampiro, un vampiro poderoso llamado Blad.

--- ¿Blad?

---Si, el que casi acabas hace un año.


	4. mi jefe

Mi jefe

Ya había pasado la noche, Nick y Lucy se preparaban para ir al castillo Hellsing, donde se encontrarían con integra, Nick estuvo pendiente de que Morrigan lo siguiera para que le contara a integra sobre Roswell y así darle un fin a su confusión, y aprovecharía la presencia de integra para atrapar a Morrigan.

El momento llegó, salieron y pidieron un taxi. Al llegar descubrieron la puerta abierta de par en par, entraron deprisa y lo que vieron a continuación los dejó pasmados, el cuerpo de Integra estaba en el suelo, y su cabeza a unos cuantos centímetros de el, nick volteó para ver a Morrigan, y para su sorpresa, la vampiro se alejaba deprisa, como si algo la hubiese aterrado.

La muerte de Integra fue muy inoportuna, era necesario arreglar los pensamientos que tenía Nick para poder atrapar a Aensland, pero esto era muy difícil, ya que Nick seguía dudando de su jefe, Roswell era extraño, pero no podía ser el malo de la historia, el era el dueño de la agencia, la cual se ocupaba de proteger al mundo y a los seres que la habitaban, además el había capturado a los Aesiri que tenía la agencia en cautiverio.

"_¿Roswell? Pero el apenas tiene cincuenta años, y los Aesiri los tenemos desde hace treinta años, significa que debería haberlos capturado a los veinte, diez años antes de que yo naciera, diecinueve años antes de que me encontraran, pero ahora que lo veo, a los veinte no pudo haber tenido el conocimiento necesario para capturarlos."_

Roswell había encontrado a Nick cuando Nick tenía once años, después de que su padre, Walter, desapareciera, así que conocía a Roswell desde hace once años, pero Roswell no había cambiado mucho, aún parecía el hombre que lo había capturado.

Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, así que no podían regresar ese mismo día. Nick había notado rastros de vampiro en el cuerpo de Integra, pero morrigan apenas iba en camino cuando la mataron, así que debía de haber sido otro vampiro.

"_Quizá Hanek sepa quien lo hizo."_

_Hanek_ era el jefe de los vampiros, el se encargaba de que sus seguidores no atacaran a los humanos desde que el y nick tuvieron un acuerdo, Hanek conocía a todos los vampiros, así que si uno de sus vampiros no se había reportado ese día, ese sería el vampiro atacante.

Nick habló con Hanek, pero al parecer ningún vampiro, aparte de las Aensland, había salido de la guarida.

"_Blad, eso es, debe haber sido Blad."_

Lucy bajó para cenar, parecía más tranquila, pero aún se le veía un poco nerviosa. Se sentó sin decir nada.

---Fue un día extraño ¿no?

---…

---Vamos, ya pasó.

---…

--- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

---No, es solo que… Blad… ¿No fue el vampiro que te mordió?

---Si, es muy poderoso, pero ya lo vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

---Eso creo.

---Mañana lo buscaré y lo capturaré.

---Si vas a hacer eso, yo te ayudaré.

--- ¿tu?

---Si, veras yo… yo… --bajó sus hombros meneando la cabeza.

---Tú eres…

---Si, soy…. una Shadoen.

--- ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

---Temía que fueras a odiarme por lo que los demás han hecho, veras, yo soy la última renegada, si apenas tengo veinte, pero desde los cinco desarrollé todos mis poderes, cuando me enteré que los demás Shadoen iban a atacar a la Tierra me adelanté para advertirles a los humanos, hice un trato con una hechicera y me dio la apariencia permanente de una joven, una joven que conociste en esa fiesta.

---Tonta, creíste que te odiaría por ser quien eres, si por eso es que te quiero, nunca podría odiarte, ni a ti ni a Sh'lain, a pesar de que ella me odie a mi.

---Si, no sabe de lo que se pierde.

---Eso de no hay edad para el amor es cierto, me lleva ciento veintiocho años.

---Si, pero hacían una buena pareja en la agencia.

---Pero tú sabes, después del archivo Banshee, ya ni me habla.

---Que lastima, jaja.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---Ya se me pasaron los nervios.

---Me alegro, te hubiera agradado Integra, aunque era un poco seria.

---Hm…

---Si, mañana será un día agitado, mejor descansamos.

---Si, ya lo creo.

Se fueron al cuarto a dormir.

---"_Tu, yo te vi morir, estoy seguro."_

_---"Nick, es hora de que acabemos con esto, búscame mañana en la mansión de integra."_

_---"Ahí estaré."_

_---"Muy bien, duerme bien Nick."_

Nick se despertó al oír el despertador, era el día, debía ir al castillo de integra. Se preparó para salir y salió a la calle para tomar el taxi, pero Lucy bajó antes de que se fuera y después de una larga discusión, se subió al taxi y se dirigieron a casa de Integra.

Llegaron y vieron a Blad en la entrada, con sus dos espadas desenvainadas y dirigidas al suelo, Nick sacó de una de las escaleras de la mansión que Integra usaba para matar vampiros. Blad alzó sus espadas y sus alas, Nick lo imitó y comenzaron a volar.

---Viniste, creí que eras mas listo.

---Mas bien creías que era un cobarde más bien, pero veras, cuando uno tiene a una Shadoen para que lo ayude, uno no le tiene miedo a nada.

---Entonces ella es una shadoen, interesante, pero me aburres.

Blad trató de cortar a nick por la mitad, pero este lo esquivó justo a tiempo. Lanzó un ataque con la gran espada, Blad se quito hábilmente y atacó de nuevo.

_¡BAM!_

Una bala le dio a Blad justo en el pecho y este cayó a gran velocidad creando un "agujero" en la parte en la que cayó. Nick se volvió y logró ver a Sh'lain con una nueve milímetros en las manos. Blad se paró y volvió a volar.

---Creo que esto ya no está balanceado, dos contra uno no me parece un buen juego.

--- ¿por qué? ¿por qué mataste a Integra?

---Porque ella quería matarme por lo que tu jefe había hecho.

--- ¿Qué hizo?

--- ¿No lo sabes? Vamos Nick no finjas, el mató a los padres de Integra.

---Eso no es cierto, Roswell no mató a nadie.

--- ¿Roswell? ¿Aún crees que el es Roswell? Por favor Nick, no te das cuenta, ese hombre no ha cambiado desde que te encontró, cuando te encontró tenía cincuenta.

---No es cierto, el tenía…

--- ¿treinta? No Nick, el verdadero Roswell tiene setenta y dos años, ese hombre que conoces como Roswell es en realidad James Rinaker, un Shadoen.

--- ¡Mientes!

---No Nick, pregúntale a la señorita Blaze, o a Morrigan.

---Con que eso quería decirme.

---Si, así es, pero ya estuvo bueno de parloteo, me voy.

Blad extendió sus alas de nuevo y salió volando.

--- ¿Qué hago Sh'lain?—dijo Nick llorando de desesperación--¿Qué debo creer?

---Lo que no debes hacer es decirle a Rinaker que sabes quien es o echará a la agencia sobre ti, quédate unos días más aquí, luego ve por Lilith y Felicia y busca a Morrigan, la guerra va a comenzar, quizá Lucy nos pueda ayudar también.

--- ¡Haré lo que pueda para ayudar!

---Ahora Nick descansa un poco. —Sh´lain levito hasta donde Nick y lo abrazó para ayudarlo a bajar.

---Ya había pasado mucho tiempo si que me abrazaras.

---…

---Te sonrojaste, jaja.

---Mejor vamos de vuelta con "Roswell". —dijo Sh'lain con una voz fría como el hielo.

Se fueron al aeropuerto para que Sh'lain se fuera de regreso al la oficina de Rinaker.

---Muy bien ¿qué quieres hacer?

---Comer, tengo mucha hambre.

---Jajaja.

---No me diste tiempo de desayunar ¿recuerdas?

Se fueron a comer a un restaurante chino. Terminaron y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad.

"_Debo atraparlo, es un peligro para todos y Aensland sigue siendo un problema."_

Pasaron los días y Nick no encontró a ninguno de los vampiros, así que regresó a New Mexico a buscar a Lilith y a Felicia. Al llegar, el agente Brok los esperaba para llevarlos con Rinaker, pero se escabulleron antes de ser vistos por Brok. Fueron a casa de Felicia, era obvio que los buscarían ahí. Lilith ya estaba allá esperándolos.

---Muy bien, tenemos a un humano, una medio-gato, una Banshee, una medio vampiro y una Shadoen.

---También soy medio vampiro sabes.

---Perdona Nick, pero ni siquiera con eso tenemos oportunidad.

--- ¿Qué tal si mi hermana y Blad también ayudan?

---Por ahora no basta, pero esperaremos hasta saber su punto débil. —Sh'lain se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras.

--- ¡Ya escucharon! Comienza el espionaje.

Se separaron y Nick tuvo que ir a un hotel para que no lo buscaran. Este caso se había acabado, Morrigan era un peligro por sus impulsos, Blad por su necesidad de sangre, pero el verdadero monstruo era Rinaker, engañarlo así, a el y a los demás. Rinaker pagaría por todo eso y más. Ahora este era el Archivo Rinaker.


End file.
